Sakura in WONDERLAND
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Sakura acorda em um mundo novo e não faz idéia de onde seus amigos estão. O que se faz quando não se acha o que quer? Segue o coelho! Não, isso está errado... Bom, leiam! SyaoSaku KuroFay Rating M pelo yaoi
1. Chore pelo leite derramado!

**Sakura in WONDERLAND**

(Tsubarashii koku no nakae Sakura)

**Disclaimer:** Puu! Os personagens aqui citados pertencem à CLAMP, Alice no país das Maravilhas (Alice in Wonderland) pertence à Lewis Carroll.

**Avisos:** Contém Yaoi (BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, Homossexualismo)

**Trivial:**

(1) "Moo" – Significa "Céus", no Japão costumam fazer piada com isso por parecer o som que a vaca faz ^^

(2) "Chibi" – Pode significar "Anão", mas nesse caso é para uma criatura pequena e cabeçudinha e fofinha #-#

(3) "Zashiki Warashi" – Se assistir xxxHOLiC deve entender, mas é um espírito inocente que protege lares. Está apaixonada pelo Watanuki-kun :D

---

**Capítulo Um:** Chore pelo leite derramado!

Sakura dormia, não sabia bem porque, mas isso era tão freqüente que realmente não se importava. Sabia que havia viajado a outro mundo novamente, mas que tipo de mundo seria esse? Entreabriu os olhos.

-Ah... Hum... Syaoran-kun? Fay-san?... Kurogane-san? – A brisa suave acariciava os cabelos cor-de-mel. Os olhos de esmeralda miravam sem rumo a paisagem paradisíaca. Mas que diabos? Ela estava sozinha? Será que Mokona estava longe? O que estava acontecendo? Porque, ao invés de procurar por algo, ela ficava se perguntando coisas inúteis enquanto tirava um semi-cochilo embaixo de uma árvore?

- Aah... Moo! (1) – Exclamou se sentindo como uma vaquinha, se levantando e ajeitando as roupas amassadas (como se isso realmente importasse). Procurou em volta e só viu flores, colinas, nuvens, árvores e mais flores. – Que mundo bonito... Mas enfim!

- AHH! Drooooga! Super-droga! Estou MUITO atrasado! Aquela velhota vai me matar! Sakê! Preciso comprar Sakê! – Alguém passava simplesmente correndo pela menina. Mas era alguém pequeno, não era uma criança, era um _chibi_ (2).

- Ei, você! Ah... Por favor, pode-me dizer onde estou...?

- Ahn? Na minha casa que não é! – A pequena criatura possuía grandes orelhas brancas e felpudas, como as de um coelho; um rabo de pompom, olhos azuis, cabelos negros e um óculos. Um relógio antigo pendia em sua mão e usava um terno preto e vermelho.

- S-Sinto muito pela pergunta óbvia! – a menina corou e se desculpou com uma reverência.

- Ah... ok, mas eu não posso ficar de papo, eu ainda tenho que chegar à tempo para meu serviço de meio período... – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Tchau!

- Espera! Qual seu nome?

- Hã? Watanuki! Como primeiro de abril, primo da lebre de março. Vejo-te por aí! – E então entrou um buraco no chão. Obviamente aquilo não estava ali antes.

- Are? – Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado da entrada e ficou observando aquele estranhamente novo buraco no chão. Como a curiosidade sempre atiça pequenas gatinhas (3), a jovem colocou a mão lentamente dentro do buraco. Como já era de praxe, uma incrível sucção a sugou para dentro da toca de coelho.

Sentia como se estivesse caindo, mas por mais que olhasse em volta, por mais que olhasse para baixo, o fundo continuava distante. Se alcançasse o fundo, a pancada seria dolorosa.

-WAAH! EU VOU QUEBRAR UNS QUINZE OSSOS! – Berrou a menina cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Porém, como numa magia, numa terra sem limites, a queda virou suave como se pulasse com pára-quedas.

- Ah? O que... – Ao olhar para baixo, tudo o que conseguiu focalizar foi a saia rodada de um vestido azul que aparentemente ela mesma estava vestindo. – Hum?

Havia muita renda e muitos laços brancos, um avental rosa - claro e uma tiara simpática. Fora, é claro, os sapatos de boneca. Sakura se sentiu como uma cosplayer. Aterrissou ao chão com suavidade e pôs a mão em seu peito, expirando aliviada.

- Huu... – Olhou em volta. Tudo o que via era uma simpática e clara sala de entrada. Olhou para cima e já não havia mais nenhum tipo de buraco ou poço ou algo diferente de um teto e uma lâmpada. A sala era amarelada. Havia uma mesa simpática, com uma toalha redonda com rendas no centro. Uma garrafa de leite com uma etiqueta amarrada ao bocal e uma bandeja com um biscoito de chocolate, seguido de uma etiqueta como a do leite. Na parede oposta, uma porta de madeira sem maçaneta e em cima da porta, uma prateleira com duas bonecas estáticas.

- Ah... Como eu saio daqui? Perguntou para si mesma, se aproximando da porta e passando a ponta dos dedos na madeira. Não havia nenhum tipo de abrir a porta, aparentemente trancada. – Ah, eu preciso encontrar o Syaoran-kun! Preciso sair daqui...

- Isso é fácil!

- Fácil! Fácil! – Escutou duas vozes baixas. Encarou os lados, não havia ninguém ali.

- Quem disse isso?

- Fui eu...

- Sim! Se você não nos ver, Sumomo vai dançar!

- Su-Sumomo?

- Susumomo não! Su-mo-mo!

- Aqui em cima. – Sakura olhou para cima e localizou as duas bonecas da prateleira. Eram pequenas, uma ruiva e a outra morena, uma tinha uma tiara e uma trança, a outra, marias-chiquinhas com guizos.

- Ah! – Ela sorriu e acenou – Podem dizer como sair daqui, er...?

- Kotoko e Sumomo. – Se apresentaram.

- Sim, Kotoko-chan, Sumomo-chan.

- Como Kotoko vai falar, Sumomo dança! – E então começou a dançar com um pandeiro.

- Sim, está vendo aquela garrafa e aquele biscoito? Um te fará crescer e o outro te fará diminuir. Apenas se você diminuir o suficiente para passar por baixo da porta você poderá sair daqui.

- Ah... – A menina virou para a mesa e pegou a garrafa e o biscoito. A garrafa dizia "beba-me". O biscoito, "coma-me". – Qual será... Bom, pela lógica... Hum, quanto mais a gente bebe leite, mais a gente cresce, então deve ser o biscoito! – E sem pensar duas vezes, mordeu o biscoito.

Algo começou a borbulhar dentro do estômago da menina (eu acho que não tem nada a ver com má digestão), ela se encolheu, mas não mudou nada naquela situação. Logo sua cabeça batia no teto e teve de se curvar para caber na sala: havia crescido.

- M-Mas por quê?

- Ora, é fácil! – Kotoko respondeu indiferente e Sumomo a completou:

- Aqui nada faz sentido ou tem lógica. Não adianta seguir os fatos, aqui eles não têm importância! Por isso a Sumomo dança!

- Mas agora o leite... – O leite havia caído todo no chão. Sakura sentiu uma tremenda raiva daquela situação e começou a chutar a porta. – Eu vou sair daqui! Eu vou encontrar o Syaoran-kun!

- Waa! Não faça isso, nós vamos... – Ambas se agarraram à prateleira com o terremoto que aquilo causava. – Pare!

-Não! O Syaoran-kun... Syaoran-kun... Ah... Ah... – E começou a derramar lágrimas infantis, apesar de não ser tão nova assim. E como se fizesse birra, chutou a porta mais uma vez. E essa última derrubou as dobradiças e a porta caiu, revelando um exterior que revelava apenas a cor azul. – Oh!

- Está feliz, agora? Derrubou a porta da rainha! Quando ela descobrir...

Sakura nem escutava mais, estava ajoelhada, passando pela porta com dificuldade, até entalar. Então, apesar de ser contra as regras da boa higiene, raspou os dedos pelo leite derramado e colocou-os na boca, sentindo novamente o estômago borbulhar.

Mais uma vez, a estrutura de seu corpo mudou e ela ficou pequena, provavelmente de volta ao tamanho normal. Não, estava diferente... Estava dentro de uma...

- Garrafa? – Olhou em volta e então sentiu o fôlego se dissipar. Estava dentro da água? Nadou para a superfície da garrafa e se viu boiando em alto-mar, no meio de uma tempestade. – Ah... Ah..! SYAORAN-KUUN?!! – gritou desesperada e confusa.

Logo começou a escutar uma música distante. Era uma canção alegre e comemorativa. Avistou, ao longe, algo que antes não estava ali: Uma ilha. As árvores pareciam todas coloridas, o chão parecia brilhar e estranhamente, apesar da tempestade que rebelava o mar, as nuvens ali estavam claras, o céu ali estava azul e um Sol bem brilhante agraciava o céu.

- Mas que diabos? #gota#

- Tem mais uma garrafa perdida ali! Vão vão! – De repente, vários tipos de animais pulavam na água e esperneavam até chegar à garrafa e puxá-la para a ilha. Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos encaracolados e um vestido preto com renda guiava à todos, nunca soltando seu guarda-chuva.

- Err...?

- Há? Não é um animal? Nem mesmo é da natureza? Quem é você?

- Eu? Sa-Sakura... – a menina falou trêmula diante da imponência da mulher de preto.

- Sasakura? É uma humana, não é? Droga!

- Meu nome é Sakura...

- Certo, Sasakura, Sakura, que seja, dê o fora!

- Mas... para onde eu vou?

- Não sei, mas... Eu, um espírito da natureza, perder meu tempo com uma humana é patético. Já não chega aquela Zashiki Warashi (3)...

- Espírito?

- Sim, eu sou o espírito da chuva, por isso ali está chovendo. Aqui eles preferem o sol, para cantar e correr... Mas às vezes chove aqui também.

- Eles quem?

- Quem? QUEM? Os animais e espíritos da natureza, claro. Como as árvores, como as flores... Eu protejo à todos.

- Ah... Por onde eu posso ir para encontrar alguém? Um humano?

- Bom... Por ali você vai encontrar alguém. – Apontou com descaso um caminho colorido atrás de si.

- Certo... obrigada!

Sakura seguiu pela trilha mais colorida da ilha e descobriu que aquilo era bem MAIOR que uma ilha. Era quase um continente. Seguiu e seguiu querendo encontrar alguém, porém, pro mais que o espírito tenha lhe dito, ninguém aparecia. Bom, até ela pensar nisso, pois foi só pensar em "alguém" que duas vozes lhe sussurraram.

"Nós somos alguém"

- Ah? Quem?

"Nós somos ninguém"

- Mas... Vocês...

"Alguém que não é ninguém, como pode ser alguém?"

E então, a menina correu para onde escutava as vozes e, em cima de dois troncos gêmeos, encontrou duas garotas. Uma tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa e usava roupas brancas, a outra tinha cabelos azuis e usava roupas pretas.

"Eu sou Maru" – anunciou a de cabelo rosa.

"Eu sou Moro" – anunciou a de cabelo azul.

- Entendi... Porque eu escuto vocês mesmo que suas bocas não mexam?

"Nós não temos alma, esses são corpos recipientes. Somos apenas uma imitação de alguém"

- Mas isso não explica...

"Aqui nada tem explicação."

- Entendo... Vocês podem me dizer para que lado eu possa achar o caminho... Para sair desse lugar?

"Sim"

- Sério, obrigada!

"Nós diremos, mas você terá de acertar nossas imitações."

- Hum... Imitações?

"Elas virão de sua cabeça, nós apenas daremos dicas."

- Certo.

"Okay! Agora responda, é bem simples: Qual de nós está imitando Mokona?" – ambas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Então, ambas pularam para direções diferentes e cada uma disse algo.

"Hyaaa! Kuropon, a 'mamãe' está tão feliz!" – disse Maru.

"Eu preciso achar as penas da Princesa, mesmo que eu tenha de comer brócolis!" – disse Moro.

Sakura parou e pensou. E pensou que aquilo não fazia muito sentido.

- Me parece... Que nenhuma está imitando a Moko-chan...

"Você tem certeza disso? Não quer pensar melhor?"

- Ah... Sim. Nenhuma está imitando!

"Errado!"

- O que? – Sakura capotou.

"'_108 habilidades secretas: imitação total!'_" – Citaram ambas em uníssono.

- Ah... Eu lembro! Moko-chan costuma imitar as pessoas...

"Você errou, não te diremos!"

Ao invés disso, o chão abaixo dos pés de Sakura começou a amaciar e sugá-la como areia movediça. Em segundos, sentiu como se estivesse caindo, mas antes que pudesse gritar, caíra numa folha de flor. Como ainda estava pequena, ou presumia, a folha funcionou como um escorregador e a menina caiu de pé em frente à um grande cogumelo. Um enorme cogumelo.

- Hoeeeee! – Exclamou dando um passo para trás, diante do tamanho do cogumelo.

- Ei... Ei... Quem és tu?

- Ah? – Ela olhou em volta, mas logo localizou, bem no topo do cogumelo, uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e compridos, com asas de borboleta, tomando chá.

- Quem és tu? – repetiu, a voz fina e doce ecoando pelas flores gigantes.

- Sakura... E você?

- Eu... Sou Tomoyo e de tudo sei, pois o futuro eu posso ver.

---

Fim do capítulo \o\

Eu sempre gostei de Alice, apesar de não gostar muito DA Alice, ela tem uma imaginação e tanto o.õ'

Próximo capítulo deve ter yaoi (s2)

Se alguém se interessar pode deixar uma review, eu não reclamaria (certamente, mufufu #-#)

**Próximo capítulo:** Chá das Seis.


	2. Chá das Seis

**Sakura in WONDERLAND**

(Tsubarashii koku no nakae Sakura)

**Disclaimer:** Puu! Os personagens aqui citados pertencem à CLAMP, Alice no país das Maravilhas (Alice in Wonderland) pertence à Lewis Carroll.

**Avisos:** Contém Yaoi (BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, Homossexualismo)

---

_- Quem és tu? – repetiu, a voz fina e doce ecoando pelas flores gigantes._

_- Sakura... E você?_

_- Eu... Sou Tomoyo e de tudo sei, pois o futuro eu posso ver._

**Capítulo 2: **Chá das Seis!

- Futuro...? Ah, então me diga, onde está Syaoran-kun?

- Quem és?

- Meu amigo! Uma pessoa importante!

Tomoyo olhou para o chá e viu um galho pequeno, inclinado para a direita, porém de pé.

- Hm... Aqui... Ele não está.

Sakura capotou.

- Er... Isso eu sei...

- Então, qual é a sua dúvida? – Perguntou Tomoyo, levemente indignada.

- Eu quero saber em que lugar ele está.

- Eu vejo o futuro, não muito além da minha existência. Veja, eu sou uma borboleta, menor até que uma pedra pequena, meus poderes não são tão extensos à ponto de ver nas localidades da rainha. Só posso ver o futuro da minha morada.

- Então, de que adianta?

Tomoyo riu, divertida.

- Eu prevejo que você irá me perdoar por ser frustrante.

- Como?

- Para achar seu Syaoran, deve falar com a rainha de copas, somente ela sabe sobre cada coisa que acontece no reino das maravilhas.

- O-Onde posso encontrar essa rainha?

- Você deve perguntar para o gato e ele te dirá como encontrá-la.

- Gato?

- Sim, o Gato de Cherscherrie. Ele deve saber, mas cuidado: Ele é maluco.

- Mas como eu vou chegar ao gato com esse tamanho?

- Ah... – Tomoyo colocou uma mão no cogumelo, no qual estava sentada e sorriu. – Coma este cogumelo. Um lado te fará crescer, o outro diminuir.

- Ah... Isso de novo? – muxoxou Sakura, suspirando. – Bom, como não faz sentido usar a lógica... Na verdade, nada faz muito sentido... – A menina deu de ombros e foi pela direita, comendo um pedaço sem hesitar (hesitar era realmente desnecessário).

Seu estomago não borbulhou, apenas viu um flash e de repente estava no seu tamanho normal.

- Cada coisa estranha...

- Sakura-chan! – Sakura olhou em volta e então localizou a fonte do som, a borboleta voava em frente aos seus olhos, com um sorriso. – Boa sorte! Estarei assistindo sua jornada pelas flores! – e então desceu ao seu cogumelo.

- Certo... – Disse a menina, coçando a cabeça e andando, ainda meio confusa. Olhou para os lados e nada viu, exceto...

- AAH! MUITO MUITO TARDE! Se não fosse aquele Doumeki... – Falava o coelho com raiva e pressa.

- Watanuki-san! – exclamou seguindo o coelho.

- É tarde, menina! Não tem nada o que fazer não? Ah! – O coelho parou e entrou na casa de alguém. Sakura franziu o cenho e se precipitou em segui-lo. Logo que entrou no jardim da casa desconhecida, tomou um susto com avoz de um desconhecido retumbando pelo gramado.

- Menina! Como acha que vai entrando assim na casa dos outros sem permissão? – Ralhou o homem, com um estranho paletó verde-musgo com uma gravata-borboleta vermelha. Os olhos vermelhos como os de um coelho e na cabeça grandes orelhas cinzentas de coelho. Apesar de parecer fofo, o rosto dele era assustador.

- Ah... Kurogane...san? – Perguntou a menina, assustada com o contraste intrigante que aquele meio-coelho fazia. De repente uma vontade súbita encheu seus pulmões e ela teve de tapar a boca para não rir.

- QUAL É A GRAÇA?

- N-Nehuma... Pff...

- Dê o fora da minha casa, menina enxerida!

- Kuro-sama! Ela está convidada para o chá, seu bobo! – De repente alguém surgiu do fundo do jardim. Quando a menina olhou, pensou que aqueles trajes REALMENTE caíam como uma luva no homem. Um terno azul-piscina do avesso, listras laranja por todo ele, a calça com a mesma estamparia esquisita. A gravata era verde-limão com quadriculados rosa - choque. Na cabeça, uma cartola azul que mais parecia uma lata aberta. O sorriso infantil era indiscutivelmente reconhecível.

- Fay-san! Realmente... – a menina soltou um riso calmo, vendo o homem sorrir gentilmente.

- Eto... Sua casa, Kurorin? – Perguntou Fay, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Er... Fui que comprei isso aqui. Você só fornece o chá. – resmungou Kurogane.

- Falando nisso, quando foi que tomamos chá mesmo? Já está na hora do chá novamente. Ah, Kuropon, é seu desaniversário hoje, não é? – O homem sorriu agitado – VAMOS TER CHÁ PARA COMEMORAR! Menininha, pode se juntar à nós.

- Desaniversário?

- Sim. Em cada ano você tem 1 aniversário. Por isso, 363 desaniversários. Entendeu? Aha~

- Ah... Entendo...

- Feliz desaniversário! Ah, Watanuki-kun está lá dentro conversando com o Arganaz! Ah, por falar nisso, eu sou Fay, o Chapeleiro, mas todos me chamam de louco! Por que será?

- _Por que será?_ – imitou-o Kurogane, claramente sarcástico.

- E este é o Kurotan, o coelhinho de março!

- É KUROGANE! E eu sou uma lebre! – Resmungou insatisfeito com suas condições. Andou mal-humorado em direção á mesa recém surgida no jardim, que ia incrivelmente do portão até a entrada da casa, abrigando mais de 60 cadeiras. Sentou-se logo na ponta, enquanto encarava a porcelana da mesa. – venha me servir logo.

- Okey, Kuropuu! – Exclamou sorridente, correndo pela mesa toda, parando próximo ao bule de café (intocado), perto de onde Watanuki apareceu, encarando o bule.

- Er... Senhor Leirão... arganaz?

- Tem que chamá-lo. Assim: Brilha... Brilha...

- Err... Brilha... Brilha... – Disse o coelho.

- Brilha... Brilha... – Kurogane resmungou sem vontade e todos encararam Sakura, esperando.

- Ah... B-Brilha... Brilha...

- Brilha brilha estrelinha... – O bule se abriu e de dentro saiu um Fay em miniatura, com orelhas de rato. – brilha bem devagarzinho. Vem voando, vem pousar... Lá no bule do meu chá...

- Café. – corrigiu Fay.

- Oh!

- Yuui, à quanto tempo!

- Sim, desde o último chá das seis...

- Ah... Yuui-san... Pode me dizer onde eu posso encontrar "A Adega"?

- Ah sim. Eu sei de tudo, mas você poderia ter perguntado à Tomoyo-san.

- Ah... Mas eu estou atrasado!

- Ara? Deixe-me ver o seu relógio. – Pediu Fay, estendendo a mão. Hesitante, Watanuki tirou o relógio do bolso e depositou na mão do loiro. – Oh! Como eu pensava, seu relógio está quebrado.

- OH?! Sério? Meu Deus!

- Sim, eu o concertarei para você! – exclamou o loiro, feliz. Colocou uma mão dentro da cartola-lata e tirou de lá uma faca de manteiga. Desparafusou a parte de trás do relógio e passou manteiga nas engrenagens.

- AAH! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??

- Concertando...

- Está tudo errado! – exclamou Kurogane, pegando o relógio da mão do outro e passando geléia por cima da manteiga. – Assim ele vai ficar bem. Ah, limão...

- E mel... E açúcar!

- Não deixe muito doce, argh!

- Mas se não fica sem graça!

- É melhor colocar pó de café.

- Está pronto! – Fay fechou o relógio que começou a sacudir e então explodiu. – Arara! Concertado.

- VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU RELÓGIO! HUAAA! – E então o coelho saiu correndo desesperado do jardim.

- Ah... T-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Fay-san?

- Hum, claro! Afinal, o relógio estava errado. Agora são seis da tarde.

- Agora e depois. E depois também. – Reclamou Kurogane. – Sempre chá.

- E porque isso? – perguntou a menina.

- Por que... Bom, não faz muito tempo que aquele tal do Seisshirou, o Chronos, veio aqui. Ele acabou esquecendo-se de me desejar um bom desaniversário, eu fiquei chateado... Aí o Kuropon ficou bravo e discutiu com ele! Foi tão lindo...

- Você não precisa contar desse jeito!

-... Eles brigaram tão feio que o tempo parou aqui. Para sempre é o nosso chá das seis!

- Ah... "Com certeza, maluco."

- Mas me diga, qual é o seu nome? - Perguntou Fay, sorridente.

- Sakura... – A menina se curvou, envergonhada.

- Certo, entendi. Mas, me diga... Por que está aqui? – Fay se curvou na mesa para colocar algumas colheres de açúcar no chá da lebre.

- Ei, não muito, odeio açúcar.

- Siiim~

- Bom... Eu estou procurando por Syaoran-kun...

- Syaoron? O Sr. Cherscherrie?

- Eu também estou procurando por ele... Mas eu queria encontrar o Syaoran-ku-

- Ah! Se você quer achar Cherscherrie, deve esperar que o chá termine. Por falar nisso. Olha a hora! É hora do chá! Vaaai Kuroriiin! – Fay empurrou Kurogane, que se levantou com pressa e foi puxado pelo loiro até outro lugar na mesa. – Muda logo! Muda logo!

- Vai! Rápido, menina!

- O que...?

- Devemos acomodar todos! Hyuu! Rápido!

- Ah... C-Certo! – A menina correu e se sentou um uma outra cadeira.

- Aí não!

- Não, Sakura-chan, mais para a direita!

- Ah... A-Aqui?

- Sim! Está bom!

- Sente-se aí.

- Kuropon sente-se com os pães!

- Não, eu quero chá verde!

- Sente-se aí!

- Que confusão! – exclamou Sakura, coçando a cabeça.

- Não é confuso, é divertiiiiido!

- É confuso! – retrucou Kurogane.

- Bom... – Fay sentou-se, sorridente e logo começou a se servir de chá novamente – Sobre o que falávamos?

- Er... Sobre encontrar o ga-

- NÃO FALE! – Exclamou Kurogane.

- O que?

- O que você ia dizer...

- ... Gato?

- Arara...! – Exclamou Fay, saltando da cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que Kurogane olhou desesperado para o bule de café. O mesmo começou a tremer e logo o rato saiu voando.

- GAAAATO! GATO! GATO! GATO! SOCOOORRO!! GAAAATO!

- Pegue a geléia!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MAIS PERTO!

- KUROPUU!

- AAH!

- GATOO! SALVEM-ME! SALVEM-ME!

- Aqui! – Fay passou um pouco de geléia no nariz do pequeno Yuui.

- Ah... Ah... Brilha... Brilha... – Começou a ficar sonolento e logo caiu de volta no bule.

- Ufa.

- Essa foi por pou-

- MENINA! Eu te avisei para não dizer e você disse! QUE FALTA DE RESPEITO!

- Ah... S-Sinto muito! – Sakura fez uma reverência exagerada, batendo a cabeça na mesa – Itai!

- Ahahaha! – riu o loiro – Kuropon, não seja tão severo... Foi tão divertido!

- Que seja.

- Awwn! – Fay pulou para o colo da lebre – Mas foi tão legal ver o Yuui agitado de novo, quase nunca ele fica agitado. – Fay sorriu se abraçando ao pescoço do outro, que parecia irritado com a situação.

- B-Bem... Eu já vou indo... F-Feliz desaniversário... Ah... – a menina se curvou, dando um sorriso – Kurogane-san, Fay-san. Até depois! – A menina sorriu acenando e saiu da casa, um pouco confusa com o rumo das coisas.

- O que será que ela quis dizer com "até depois"?

- Eu sei lá. E saia daqui, vá preparar meu chá verde. E com limão.

- Siiiim~

---

Fim do capítulo!

Argh, eu adoro o chá das seis, mas é tão confuso! __'

Espero que seja menos complicado escrever sobre o Syaoron. Para quem não sabe, Syaoron é o gêmeo do Syaoran em "Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen". É engraçado, assim como o Yuui é o irmão do professor Fay e cozinheiro da escola! Nyaan!

**Próximo capítulo:** O sorriso d'O Gato.


End file.
